The Bloom of Doom
The Bloom of Doom is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred forty-first case overall. It takes place in the Money Mile district of Grimsborough. Plot The player accompanied Jones to the "Gallereea di Valereea" art gallery so he could find a painting to spruce up his apartment. There, they found the gallery owner, Valereea Valz, impaled with a metal sculpture of a flower. Mid-investigation, Ramirez got confronted by junkyard owner Jackson J. Jackson while he was investigating the JJJ Junkyard after finding out Valereea had gone there. Later, the flower's sculptor, Meera Kat, was reported to be throwing things in the lava crevasse in the junkyard. They then found enough evidence to arrest Valereea's assistant, Sean Rubio, for the crime. Upon admitting to the murder, Sean said that he really wanted an art gallery of his own. Because Valereea would not take him as a partner in the project, Sean killed her to get the gallery, even defending himself with Valereea's statement that a person had to take what they wanted. Judge Powell sentenced Sean to 25 years in prison. After trial, Jones talked to Gloria and the player so they could work on Zoe Kusama's case for him due to his conflict of interest with it. He said that Zoe was looking into Trey Warner, who had gone missing after a trip to the JJJ Junkyard. Gloria and the player then went there and found Trey's friendship bracelet with a substance on it, which (per Rupert) was a sedative drug likely used to render Trey unconscious before he was kidnapped. They then informed Jones of the possibility that Zoe was kidnapped as well. Meanwhile, Gabriel and the player went to the gallery to look into Meera's upcoming project, concerned over her signs of psychopathy. There, they found one of her art installations, a baby stroller full of concrete chunks, in which they found a film roll which (per Cathy) mostly contained photos of people stuck under the rubble. They then talked to an unapologetic Meera before she left to fetch her promotional materials at the art store. Worried about her posting the photos on the promos, the two went to the art store and found the promos advertising her performance with real lava, containing no photos of the tragedy. They then talked to art collector Megu Hashira to warn her about Meera, but she reassured them that Meera's actions were not as dangerous as they made it out be. After all the events, the team agreed to look out for Trey, Zoe, and Meera. Summary Victim *'Valereea Valz' (found impaled with a metal sculpture) Murder Weapon *'Metal Sculpture' Killer *'Sean Rubio' Suspects SRubioConspiracyP.png|Sean Rubio AHawteeConspiracyP.png|Astro Hawtee MHashiraConspiracyP.png|Megu Hashira JJJacksonConspiracyP.png|Jackson J. Jackson MKatConspiracyPC241.png|Meera Kat Quasi-suspect(s) GHerreraConspiracyQC241.png|Gabriel Herrera DJonesConspiracyQC241.png|David Jones Killer's Profile *The killer eats ginger. *The killer has a cat. *The killer consults the I Ching. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has a beard. Crime Scenes C241S1A.png|Art Gallery C241S1B.png|Art Exhibition C241S2A.png|Art Supplies C241S2B.png|Shop Floor C241S3A.png|Junkyard C241S3B.png|Gas Pump Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Art Gallery. (Clues: Tiny Fridge, Bloody Kerchief, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Metal Sculpture; Victim identified: Valereea Valz) *Examine Tiny Fridge. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Sean Rubio) *Ask Sean Rubio about the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Art Supplies) *Investigate Art Supplies. (Prerequisite: Sean interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Restored Note; New Suspect: Astro Hawtee) *Question Astro Hawtee about the victim's order. (Prerequisite: Restored Note restored) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Megu Hashira) *Ask Megu Hashira about purchasing the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Megu Hashira identified) *Examine Bloody Kerchief. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cat) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ginger) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Jackson Jackson about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Junkyard) *Investigate Junkyard. (Prerequisite: Jackson interrogated; Clues: Satchel, Torn Paper) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Faded Sketch) *Examine Faded Sketch. (Result: Sculpture Sketch; New Suspect: Meera Kat) *Question Meera Kat about creating the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Sculpture Sketch unraveled; Profile updated: Meera has a cat) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Strange Note) *Analyze Strange Note. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer consults the I Ching; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shop Floor) *Investigate Shop Floor. (Prerequisite: Strange Note analyzed; Clues: Art Supplies Box, Locked Phone) *Examine Art Supplies Box. (Result: Rose) *Ask Astro about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Rose found; Profile updated: Astro eats ginger, has a cat and consults the I Ching) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00; Profile updated: Sean has a cat) *Question Sean about the victim's abusive behavior. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Sean eats ginger and consults the I Ching) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Meera about destroying evidence. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gas Pump; Profile updated: Meera eats ginger and consults the I Ching) *Investigate Gas Pump. (Prerequisite: Meera interrogated; Clues: Check, Eggplant Sculpture) *Examine Check. (Result: Check Recipient) *Analyze Check Recipient. (09:00:00) *Ask Jackson about the victim's cancelled check. (Prerequisite: Check Recipient analyzed; Profile updated: Jackson eats ginger) *Examine Eggplant Sculpture. (Result: Red Powder) *Examine Red Powder. (Result: Hair Dye) *Question Megu about her graffiti. (Prerequisite: Hair Dye identified under microscope; Profile updated: Megu has a cat) *Investigate Art Exhibition. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: CCTV, Broken Metal) *Examine CCTV. (Result: CCTV) *Analyze CCTV. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Pedestal) *Analyze Pedestal. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a beard) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to On Shaky Ground (4/6). (No stars) On Shaky Ground (4/6) *See what Gabriel wants. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Art Gallery. (Prerequisite: Gabriel interrogated; Clue: Stroller Installation) *Examine Stroller Installation. (Result: Roll of Film) *Analyze Roll of Film. (09:00:00) *Confront Meera about her shocking photos. (Prerequisite: Roll of Film analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Art Supplies. (Prerequisite: Meera interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Promotional Poster) *Warn Megu about working with Meera. (Prerequisite: Locked Box deciphered; Reward: Dotted Scarf) *Ask Jones about his girlfriend Zoe. (Available after unlocking On Shaky Ground) *Investigate Junkyard. (Prerequisite: Jones interrogated; Clue: Friendship Bracelet) *Examine Friendship Bracelet. (Result: Goop) *Analyze Goop. (06:00:00) *Tell Jones we think Zoe might have been kidnapped. (Prerequisite: Goop analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *In the "Art Supplies" crime scene, a painting of the Eiffel Tower can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Money Mile